One Chance at Love REWRITE!
by Ciel-Chocoholic-BakeNeko
Summary: Akuma and Tenshi are orphans that live life to the the fullest One day they go to a local anime store and buy two Akatsuki rings but once they put them on the pass out, when they wake up they have they favorite akatsuki's members jutsus? WTH and what if deep inside both girls are hiding something that could ruin this joyful time? This should be fun Rated M just in case SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1 FIRE!

**Hiya! God I know you all must hate me with a burning passion because I haven't updated in so long but see I am trying to rewrite One CHance at Love and I was almost finished with the first chapter when BOOM! The file was deleted so I am really P.O. at the moment but I still wanna try to rewrite this because my first crack at it,it sucked! So let's see if I do better on this one comment and tell me which one seems better please!Now You!(Points at a random guy) Do the disclaimer1!**

**Guy: umm ok? AkatsukiRebel does not own any of the character portrayed in this story other than her OC's Akuma and Tenshi if she did own Naruto it would be an apocalapse O.O**

**Why thank you HEY! That wasn't nice (anime tears roll down face) Anyways onto the story (Does super man pose)**

**One Chance At Love REWRITE! Chapter 1:FIRE!**

Akuma's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming in my ears "AKUMA-CHAN!WAKE UP! You have an interview!" Ugh I swear I am gonna kill Tenshi-chan one of these days.

I guess your wondering who I am ne?

Names Akuma don't forget it cause I won't tell ya it again. I am 16yrs old,I have freckles and I hate them with burning passion, I have hazel eyes which are green and brown, I am an orphan, I have black hair that goes alittle past my shoulders, I am 5ft. 2 yes I know I am short o well, I guess you could say I am skinny, I am an otaku so if you don't like otakus this description may not be right for you (XD). I only watch four anime shows though which are Naruto,Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, and Fairy Tail. I have a short temper ( laughs nervously), I hate total idiots for example Tobi when he is in his well Tobi personoya, and I can be pretty random at times exspecially when I have to much sugar.

Well thats enough about me how about I tell you about my best friend Tenshi?

Tenshi is 12 years old and is a complete lunatic but then again I am too. She is a orphan like me and we both live together in this stupid orphanage, she has muddy brown eyes, she is really tan because she always goes sun bathing outside during the summer. She has dark brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She is always perky and happy unless something serious is happening. She is also an otaku and watches anime with me all the time.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone pulling on my hair "Come on Akuma-chan you are going to be late!" Tenshi yelled again obnoxiously loud into my ear.

I got up and said "OKAY OKAY I AM UP!" and looked at the clock "Oh shit.O.O" I said it was 7:30 and I was supposed to be at the interview in a couple of hours!

I ran up our stairs to the shower and jumped in hurrin is et some clothes out and changed out of my old ones. I fixed the water and hopped in.

" Hey Akuma!" I heard Tenshi call. "What?!" I yelled back now getting out of the shower. "Do you want me to make you some toast or something!" She yelled. "Sure!" I yelled kinda delighted that Tenshi was making breakfast she was the best cook in the whole orphanage!

I brushed, dried, and fixed my hair quickly and ran down the stairs to see a rather silly sight.

Tenshi's P.O.V

I sit down to watch spongebob after I put Akuma's breakfast in the toaster I guess I really got into the show because I didn't notice the younger kids freaking out and Akuma walking up beside me.

"Hey Tenshi?" She said kindly Uh Oh what did I do this time she only talks like that when I do something wrong.

"H-Huh?" I say looking at her. "Forget something?" She says while pointing to the toaster follow where shes pointing to see the toaster ablaze with little kids running around in circles freaking out.

I know what your thing I am gonna get up and help them right? WRONG! What planet are you from? Anyways instead I fell to the floor laughing my ass like any other normal American would do.

I heard Akuma sigh as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the fire extinguisher, but heres the kick after she put out the toaster the fire extinguisher caught aflame as well!

I was on the floor with tear in my eyes by then while Akuma was stomping on the fire extinguisher with her shoe until the fire went out.

Akuma's P.O.V

I sighed as the fire finally went out and immediatly turned to Tenshi walking over to her and hitting her on the head repeatedly "You crazy bitch stop laughing!" I said kinda laughing myself.

When I finally calmed her down she got off the floor and looked over at the clock "Dude your like an hour late." I looked over and saw it was true I was an hour late to meet those people O well guess I'm not getting adopted today which I'm kinda happy about.

"Come on lets go to the anime store." I said happily. "Really?" She said with her eyes gleaming with joy. "Yeah come on!" I said running out of the orphanage.

AT THE ANIME STORE!

I walked into the store with Tenshi behind me I immediatly ran to one corner of the room searching for anything Akatsuki.

Oh Yeah did I mention I was a fan of the Akatsuki from Naruto? Well if I didn't O well.

I saw Tenshi run to the other side of the clustered room. As I was looking through everything I saw a glass case. I dropped the weird frilly pink thing that was in my hand and looked at the case it couldn't be- It was!

I had to contain my fangirl squeal which I was about to have. Inside the case was Deidara's Akatsuki ring! I looked to the other side of the box to see Tobi's too. ( in this one Tobi has his own Akatsuki ring not Sasori's)

I smiled these were mine and Tenshi's favorite characters fromk the whole manga mine was obviously Deidara, and Tenshi's is Tobi.

"Hey Tenshi get over here!" I called to my bestfriend like sister. She immediatly ran over and saw the case.

She took one look at Tobi's ring and squealed which caused us to be glarred at by the cashier. Well sucks to be him (XD).

We both ran to the front of the store and bought the rings with my money.

I have a job as a whore haha no just kidding I work with this guy who designs backgrounds for like phone covers,backgrounds and stuff like that.

Last year I bought me and Tenshi phones and customized the cover to be two twins holding hands. One was a girl with black hair and golden eyes and the other girl had white hair and blue eyes. Both were super pale and they were in a forest by a small river.

I smiled at the memory.

We ran out the store and to the park that was not to far from the orphanage and sat in the soft grass. TEnshi and I always come here when we can to train in combat and self defense skills. I mean come on this is New York anything could happen here!

We both smilled and took the ring out of the case "You ready?" I asked so wanting to wear the ring. tenshi grinned and said "Ya!"

We both put the rings on simultaneously but as soon as I did I felt a wave dizziness wash over me. "You feel it to right?" I said Tenshi nodded. I felt the darkness waiting for me but tried to fight back but that just made my head hurt so after a few failed trys of keeping my self awake I couldn't take it any longer and succumbed to darkness.

**That's all of chapter 1 of the rewrite! Did you like it? Please tell me whatcha thought i took me so long to write this!**

**Well I hope you guys have a good day I am gona try to post my next chapter of this rewrite tomorrow at the least but it will take a while so Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2 Craziest Day Ever

_**Hey! I am trying my best to finish this up by the end of the day its 5:21 p.m XD anyways I hope you guys liked the first chapter it was kinda hard to think so it wasn't really that long (XD Pervy joke). I am listening to Vocaloid so maybe that will help my creativeness! DUCKASS DO DE DISCLAIMER!**_

_**Sasuke:Hn Why me?And stop calling me that!**_

_**Because I said so and no.**_

_**Sasuke: Hn AkatsukiRebel does not own any of the Naruto characters protrayed in this story. **_

_**Well aren't you a smarty pants using big words.. Anyways onto the story!**_

_**One Chance at Love REWRITE! Chapter 2:Craziest day ever.**_

Akuma's P.O.V.

I could her birds chirping and water flowing down a river. I almost fell back asleep if it wasn't for yesterday's happenings coming back to me like a storm automatically giving me a head ache.

I opened my eyes slowly, only to have the sun flash into my eyes making me hiss in pain. I looked over across from me to see a girl about my age with snow white hair and pale skin.

She snored in her sleep making me giggle she was just like Tenshi- OMJ TENSHI!

I ran over to the girl and shook her awake maybe she new where Tenshi was! When she woke up her eyes got real big at seeing me. She looked around and then said "Wheres Akuma!?"

My eyes got big that was Tenshi's voice! "T-T-Tenshi?" I said. The girl looked at me disbelievingly "Akuma?" She said I nodded.

No Ones P.O.V

The two girls looked at each other disbelievingly as silence succumbed over them,finally Akuma breaking the silence said "Oh My Jashin Your Animeatized!" the white haired girl looked at the black haired girl and said "Well so are you! You look different too kinda like...OMJ You look exactly like the black haired girl on the cover of our Iphones!"

Akuma gasped and said "You look like the white haired one!" They both looked at each other and ran to the small river that was beside them.

They both gasped looking at they're reflections in the water it was true both of them looked like the girls Akuma had drawn for them as cover on there I phones.

"Where do you think we are?" Tenshi asked Akuma suddenly. Akuma looked at Tenshi and said "Idk lets go look."

They both ventured through the forest until the found a small village. They both looked around "It's like were in Naruto." Tenshi whispered with a small squeal to the other girl.

The older girl smiled as they ventured through the small town.

Akuma's P.O.V.

I was internally thanking Jashin that when we got here we already had clothes and money. Are clothes even blended in so we wouldn't bring suspicion to ourselves. I wasn't truely sure where we where at but Tenshi was right this did look alot like Naruto.

I looked and saw I had two twin swords put sucurely in holder things( cant remeber what there called) around my waist. I smiled those where my favorite kind of swords to use. I looked at Tenshi to see she had a sword as well. Her sword reminded me of Sasuke's from Naruto it was almost and exact replica but the holster had a red ribbon wrapped around it.

We both looked around until we saw a shop selling dango in it. I giggled that was my favorite (junk)food.

I pulled Tenshi into the store and walked up to the man in charge. "Excuse me how much is the dango?" I said in Japanese asuming that was the language here. The man smiled gingerly at me. He was quite old with wrinkles and grey hair daring to over shadow his black. "1,000 yen for each box." He said still smiling I smiled back. (Note:100 yen equals one american dollar)

I started counting how much yen we had which ended up to be 100,000,000 yen! Were rich,and thats only from my pouch!

I grabbed two boxes of dango and handed them to the man. "That would be 2,000 yen." He said I gave him the money and grabbed the dango.

Just as I was about to leave I realised we had nowhere to stay and the night was coming quick. I turned back around facing the man at the desk.

"Uh sir?" I said timidly. "Yes?" He said. "You wouldn't happen to know any hotels around here that me and my friend could stay because we just got here an-" I said before he cut me off with the wave of his hand. " Theres a hotel right across the street that you can stay at. It's really cheap so you won't have to worry about budget." He said still smiling happily. "Thank you!" I said.

Me and Tenshi walked out of the dango shop smiling happily with dango in our mouthes. We both walked inside the hotel.

"Hello how may I help you?" The young lady at the desk said. She had brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. "Can we have two rooms please?" Tenshi said to the woman. "Why yes that would be 30,000 yen." I put my hand into my pouch and grabbed the correct change and handed it to the woman.

"Please enjoy your stay your room is 18B" The lady said as she handed me the key. I almost laughed at that even in different worlds people at hotels still act the same.

I walked out of the hotel with Tenshi in tow. I walked over to a ninja clothes shop and started looking through the women's clothes.

*Minutes later*

I bought a full body mesh,fish nets,a short red shirt, knee length black shorts, black fingerless gloves, and some pouches to hold my stuff in.

Tenshi bought upper body mesh, fish nets, a blue shirt that showed her stomache and belly button piercing, short white shorts, she also bought a couple of pouches to put her stuff in. We both bought regular ninja black sandals.

We then walked over to the weapons store and filled our puches with shuriken and kunai. I bought a couple of vials filled with different poisons just in case.

No ones P.O.V.

The two girls walked into there hotel and whent into there rooms falling asleep as soon as there head hit pillow not aware of the eyes that were watching them from afar.

_**The end of chapter 2!Sorry it's so short I will try to make a longer chapter next time! I hope you guys like it! Please comment to tell me watcha think (Don't worry you can critizize I actually like it because it helps me become a better writer!) Thank you guys for reading this you guys make me feel so happy when you review and favorite/follow. Well guys I am gonna go watch some episodes of Fairy Tail on Youtube Ja Ne!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Training

_**Hey guys! I am writing this because I have a strange desire to write this chapter XDAnyways Deidara-kun do the disclaimer plz?**_

_**Deidara:Ok un AkatsukiRebel does not own me or anyone else in the Akatsuki however she does own her two OCS Tenshi and Akuma **_

_**(Fangirl squeals) Thank you Deidara-kun! NOw on with the flipping polkadotted poodle show! **_

_**One Chance at Love Chapter 3: Training **_

Akuma's P.O.V.

The next day I wake up and here the rain falling on the tin roof. I sighed as I got up I was almost a hundred percent sure me and Tenshi were in the Narutoverse which means if we are we have to work to become strong so we can get into the Akatsuki.

I know what you're thinking why the Akatsuki? Well like I said me and Tenshi both love the Akatsuki and we hate Sasuke/Kohonha.

I walked over to Tenshi's room and peered inside to see her sleeping like a baby. Aw ain't that cute? I went over to the side of her bed and kicked her roughfully until she fell of the bed.

I heard her groan "What was that for?" She said. "Come on we have to start training if we ever wanna get into the Akatsuki." I said.

Tenshi grinned and said "So you really think were in the Narutoverse?" I looked over at her " Yes I do exspecially since when we went into the clothes shop yesterday there was a man with an Amegakure head band on." I said.

"Well then come one lets get ready and then go train!" She declared while smiling and doing that stupid pose that Lee and Mighty Gai do. I smacked her on the head roughly "Don't ever do that again." I said she just giggled and walked over to her dresser getting her cothes out that she bought yesterday.

I walked out of her room and into mine. I walked over to the chest amd opened the drawers getting my clothes out.

I went into my shower and stripped while fixing the water before getting in.

*Minutes later*

After I had fixed my hair and put on my kunai, pouch, shuriken, plus my sword I walked out of my room to see Tenshi waiting on me.

We both nodded to each other before walking out of the hotel and into the woods.

I took a defensive stance as did she. "You ready?" I said. "I'm always ready." She said as she charged with her sword in hand. I grabbed my two twin swords and blocked her attack.

I jumped backwards and threw three kunai at her which she dodged and caught one of them throwing it back at me.

I dodged and charged towards her to attack, but as I did she performed hand signs. I jumped backwards waiting to see what it would do, if it would do anything.

"Fire style fireball jutsu!" She yelled and all the sudden she breathed fire. I gasped as did Tenshi. I walked over to her "You did it!" I praised she nodded "Akuma you try one!" She said I nodded.

Which jutsu should I do? _Earth style _I hear a voice say in the back of my head. I internally nod to whatever that was deciding to just not questiong it as I did a hand signs that I never really knew I new and then yelled "Earth Style: Hidden mole jutsu!" I was then put underground as explained in the jutsu.

The only sad part was I had to dig my way out. When I was out I saw Tenshi looking for me. "Akuma hello?" She said. I giggled and smacked her "Your an idiot." I said.

"I know-hey!" She said which made me laugh more.

I started to feel funny and then I looked at Tenshi and screeched falling Backwards. "What?" she said worriedly.

"You have the sharingan!" I yelled. It was true Tenshi's Left eye now had sharingan..

Thats when I felt something lick my palm... Oh God... I thought hesitantly taking my gloves off no longer listening to Tenshi's ramblings.

I looked down and saw my hands now had mouthes!

"HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING- Wha?" Tenshi said but I cut her off. "I think The rings we bought gave us certain peoples powers." I said looking at her.

"Seriously!?" She said I nodded. All of the sudden Tenshi's voice raised an octave "Thats so cool! This makes Tenshi wanna dance!" She said as she started dancing.

I felt a tick mark form on my head. "Shut the hell up un!" I growled which made me gasp and Tenshi started Howling with laughter.

"OMG WE JUST SOUNDED EXACTLY LIKE THEM!" She screeched her voice still a high pitch.

I put my gloves back on when I felt drool run down my chest. 'Shit I forgot about that one!' I said internally thinking of how Deidara has four mouthes (Chest,hands, and like where regular mouthes are on your face XD) not three.

"God come on where gonna clothes this session early un" I said she looked at me "Why?" I looked at her "How about I answer your question with a question my favorite character out of this show has how many mouthes?" I said

"Four." Tenshi said. "And where are they located?" I said 'God it's like talking to a preschooler' I thought.

"Lets see there is one on his face two on his palms and one OH!" She exclaimed, and looked at me. "After we stich that shut can we train some more please?" She said with pleading eyes and her high pitched voice.

"Whatever un." I said walking past her. "Yeah! HEY WAIT UP!" She said running after me back to the village.

*At The Village*

When we got there I looked for any store that might sell thread and needle. That's when I looked over and stopped An Art store! Finally I can draw again!

I ran into the store grining like an idiot. I walked in and looked at all of the art supplies. I ran over to the clay and bought a whole bunch of it since thats what I would be fighting with now.

I then walked over to the stencils and bought a bunch of those and a scetch I got over to the Lady incharge she was grinning at me 'Probably because I am buying so much stuff' I thought as I gave her the supplies and the money she asked for (I'm to lazy to even guess how much she payed for it).

"Do you know where I can get needle aand thread un?" I asked the lady she nodded and said "Yes we have some here would like to buy some for 300 yen?" "Yes please un!" I said happily as I gave her the money and she gave me the thread.

I walked out of the store to see Tenshi leaning against the door waiting for me.

I looked over across the street and saw a mask shop. "Come on un." I said she skipped after me as I walked towards the shop. "Where are we going senpai?" Tenshi said. "Senpai un?" I said in question she shrugged and her voice went back to normal when she said "Well you are actually older then me so why not?"

I nodded as we entered the mask shop "Pick out one un." I said. "Hai SEnpai Tenshi will cause TENSHI'S A GOOD GIRL!" she said dramatically as she ran around the room looking at masks.

I started to fall asleep leaning against the wall until Tenshi walked out of the store with a orange cat mask with red patterns on it(Think of an ambu cat mask painted orange XD)

I mentally sighed "Come on let's go get something for breakfast un." as if agreeing with me both of our stomaches grumbled.

We walked into a restraunt that looked pretty common. "Hello May I take your order?" the woman said smiling her auburn hair falling in ringlets around her face.

"Why yes un. Can we both have miso soup,and rice un?" I said. "Why yes coming right up!"

*Minutes later*

I sighed walking out of the place that was one of the best breakfasts ever! I smiled happy as we walked back into the woods into our little hideout(Where the woke up at beside the river) and trained for the rest of the day.

*Else Where*

"I need you two to go investigate these two girls they appeared yesterday and before that no one else has seen them around, I am afraid they might be up to something that could ruin are plans." Pein Leader of the Akatsuki said.

"YAY! Tobi's so happy to get to go on a mission with the Akatsuki!" There new subordinate Tobi said.

"Affirmative un." Deidara said.

"Ok." Sasori Akasuna said. As they all three left to get ready for there mission.

_**That's the end of Chapter 3! God I am so tired I have school tomorrow yet I still write this at 3;16 in the morning. God school is gonna suck. Anyways I hope you guys liked the update Ja Ne!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Guys I am so sorry! Last time I updated I was freaking out about school when I wake and find it's Veteran's Day (Scratches back of head) So ya I hope you guys like this one!Tenshi do the disclaimer!**_

_**Tenshi: AkatsukiRebel does not own any of the Naruto characters but she does own me and Akuma (mutters) no matter how much I hate that.**_

_**WHAT DID YOU SAY?! **_

_**Tenshi:EEP! N-N-Nothing O.O**_

_**Thats what I thought so.. Anyways onto the show!**_

_**One Chance at Love REWRITE! Chapter 4:Meeting **_

AKuma's P.O.V.

I gasped, out of breath from training. This was our second day training and we have succeded in failing epically. (XD) Tenshi while using her sharingan ended up getting her box dimension but in result her I got scratched up badly, I got my clay to work but when I first did it it blew up in my face (Anime sweat drop), Tenshi has three personalities now. One is like Madara but she calls herself Miranda(XD) and the other two is her normal personality and her messed up tobi one 'Not that there is much of a difference un' I thought.

We have been working hard ever since we found out we got chakara. Actually we stayed outside last night to train but took a nap in the trees ever once and a while.

It's quite funny working with chakara because 'Even though we failed at first' it seemed to just come naturally to us and we could easily use it 'Probably because we are actually using someones elses power in a way' I thought.

"Sempai can we go back to the village now? There is supposed to be a festival going on tonight! Please!" Tenshi said in her high pitched voice that always seemed to give me a headache. "Ok ok un we can go but before we do put your mask back on un." I said to her she smiled and nodded while slipping her cat mask on.

Tenshi jumped to her feet and started to skip torwards the village "Senpai you coming?" She said looking at me. "Yeah un You go on I will catch up hm." I said to her she nodded and skipped off.

I sighed and laid down against the tree trunk finally happy to get rid of her 'Oh come on you know you love her like a sister!' My concious said. 'Yeah yeah I know I do un but sometimes she gets so annoying' I said back in my mind.

I layed in the soft grass for a couple of minutes until I heard a twig snap, not opening my eyes while going back to my normal personallity I said "Tenshi I know that's you I have a headache leave me alone." I got a dark chuckle in response. My eyes snapped open to see three shadowed figures looming over me the killing inent radiating off of all of them except one.

"What the fuck do you want." I snarled at them. "Well hello to you to un." I gasped at what the person said 'un only Deidara and me say that!' "Akatsuki." I said looking at them. I then jumped up into the air ripping off my gloves and shoving them into my pouches filled with clay.

I say the men get out weapons except for Deidara who I knew was making a clay bird. I throw my clay humming bird( she choses birds she use to see around the orphanage to make) the same time he did and we both simultanously screamed **"KATSU!"**

I saw a pure look of confusion on everybodies faces except mine.

As if sensing that I was in trouble Tenshi came running through the trees torwards us.

"SENPAI! ARE YOU OKAY!" I heard Tenshi yell I felt a nerve pop out of my head and saw Deidaras did as well ah this will be fun. "TENSHI UN!" I screamed. Deidara looked up at me hearing the same speech impendent he had.

Tenshi whined "Tenshi's sorry Senpai! I didn't mean to!" She sreamed I sighed and face palmed. Mean while I saw all of the Akatsuki members looking between us pure confusion etched on their faces once again(Except forTobi because of the mask.)

As I was face palming I heard the Akatsuki members whisper between each other "How is it that these two act exactly like you too." Sasori said slighty frustrated but still in his normal mono tone.

I jumped down landing right in the middle of the circle. "Well thats quit e easy to answer un but I don't wanna tell ya un." I said I said walking out of there circle only to get my arm grabbed "Tell us un." Deidaraa said I turned to se Deidara clutching my arm tightly his eyes narrowed down on me 'OMJ!OMJ My dream come true' My fangirlness screamed in my head. I chuckled darkly and said "I'll tell ya when we get to your hideout." I said only to get my arm gripped tighter.

"Now." Deidara said without his un. I looked at him and sighed "Look its a really really long explanation and I don't want to have to tell it a thousand times."

He sighed letting go. "Whatever un." he said walking back to his group "Let's go." He said I nodded and looked at Tenshi who nodded to me as well.

Thats when we set out to meet the rest of the Akatsuki and probably be killed by Pein or Joy...

_**Guys I am so sorry! This is a really really short chapter and I feel super bad for giving the probably shortest chapter in history but don't worry I promise I will try to make the chapters longer from here on out! REview! **_

_**P.S. I am so sorry i took so long to update!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Random day of travels

_**HELLO! OMG I have missed everyone so much! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I don't really have an excuse so all I can say is that I am sorry, but in my defense I am watching like 20 different new animes now! That also means I might write more stories for different animes ~wink wink~Thank you to everyone who reviewed and PMed me with appreciation!Anyways enough with my rambles onto the story!**_

_**Disclaimer! If I owned Naruto why would I be writing this?**_

_**One Chance at Love REWRITE Chapter 5 Random day of travels**_

Akuma's P.O.V.

We walked and walked and walked and walked! God damn it I am dying of boredom! I looked over at Tenshi to see her with the same bland face as me. I smirked a evil thought running threw my mind as I walked beside Deidara. I jabbed Deidara in the side and watched as he glared at me. "What un?" He said blandly.

"I'm Boooooorrrrred!" I said annoyingly. Tenshi let out a giggle as she strided beside Tobi.

"Don't be bored then un." Deidara said madly.

"Remember you said that not me un." I said smirking as I grabbed Tenshi and pulled her to the back of our line of people.

Few minutes of planning later...

"What but what if they get mad!" Tenshi disbelievingly uttered.

"So? thats the point! We may not get to stay here forever so we might as well have fun!" I exclaimed in a frustrated whisper.

Tenshi smiled at me and whispered "I'm in."

Phase One! Scare the all powerful Tobi:

I snuck like a good little criminial to the front of the our small gang of people and threw a small bomb like fire cracker at tobi's feet.

Tobi screeched and jumped into Deidara's arm much like scooby did to shaggy in that old TV show Scooby Doo.

I laughed as Deidara purposely dropped Tobi on the floor and growled "Get of me you Baka(idiot)!"

Phase Two! Annoy Deidara:

Tenshi snuck behind Deidara and screamed at the top of her lungs Deidara's "Favorite" song "AHH AHH DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY AHH AHH DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LAAAAAADDDDY!"

"SHUT UP UN!" Deidara growled.

Phase Three! Annoy Sasori:

"Hey Sasori?" I said looking at the puppet master.

"What brat?" He said clearly annoyed by all the idiotcy we have done.

"Since your a puppet you don't grow or anything right un?" I said.

"That's right" He uttered.

"Oh well I guess I can't call you ponochio then since your nose can't grow..." I said with fake sadness as a tick mark appeared on his head.

"Why you brat!" He exclaimed in a strong voice that made me flinch.

"Hey Hey Sasori?" I said pressing on.

"What now?"

"When you turned yourself into a puppet did you Put all of your... features.. in or on the puppet?" I said trying not to burst into laughter.

"No I have only one or two things that remain from my human that were actual attached to it like my internal organs." He said Blandly.

"Oh so umm were you a virgin when you turned your self into a puppet?" I said

"Yes Why does that matter?" Sasori said questionable way.

Fake tears began to run down my face as I faked sadness "You poor soul never fully realising the beauty of sex before you turned yourself into a dickless puppet!" I cried sadly my fake tears running down my face as I tryed to act sincerely.

"But on the bright side you could always become a transvestite or a uke." Tenshi finshed for me.

"YOU TOUBLESOME FUCKING BRAT!" Sasori screamed chasing me.

"Troublesome? You sound like Shikamaru un. And the troublesome fucking part made me sound like I fuck Shikamaru. That's just wrong ~Shivers~ after all Shika is Temari's soulmate un!" I said defiantly running and hiding behind Tenshi sense she was bullet or should I say kunai and poison needle proof.

"Who un?" Deidara asked.

"He's an awkward guy from kohona who smokes, watches clouds, and calls everything trouble some." I said while dodging one of Sasori's attacks.

Sasori huffed "Stupid brat your not even worth chasing." He growled.

"Yeah yeah keep telling yourself that ~mumbles~ Just wait until I introduce you and Deidara to SasoDei..." I said.

Tenshi laughed evilly seeing as she was the only one who heard the last part of my sentence.

"I''ll Kill you!" Sasori said as a come back to the first part of my sentence and lunged.

"Kill me? BWAHAHAHAH I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY TO KILL ME! YOU CAN'T NO ONE CAN BECAUSE I AM KIRA ( god complex character from the anime Death Note)!" I yelled dramatically.

"Kira?" Everyone besides Tenshi who was on the floor laughing asked.

"Ano (Um)... Akuma-chan whats a Kira?" Tobi asked confusedly.

"Who is kira? WHO IS KIRA? KIRA IS ALL THAT IS AND ALL THAT WILL BE! KIRA CAN SEE INTO YOUR MIND, KIRA CAN SEE INTO YOUR VERY SOUL!" I said Dramatically.

"R-Really?" Tobi said fearful.

"Haha no He's a god complex character who wants to become the god of the new world by killing criminials." I said.

"Thats stupid un." Deidara said boredly.

"**Everyones a god damn critic.**" Me and Tenshi said in sync.

"**Dang it we harmonized!**" We both said gasping.

"**Again Really?! NO!**" We cried falling to the floor and sitting in besides tree which we now called emo corners.

"You two are insane un." Deidara said.

"**At least we enjoy it.**" We both said and slumped even more when we saw that we harmonized again.

"Get up you two brats we have to get to the base before leader flips his lid." Sasori said helping us both up off the ground.

_And so our travels continued._

_**End of Chapter 5 **_

_**HAHAHA I actually fell over laughing while writing this! God I missed these two OC's.**_

_**I will update soon I promise!**_

_**I will leave you all with a question**_

_**Q: Who's your fav Oc out of any of my stories so far? If there is enough for one certain person I might start writing more stories with those OC's in them!**_

_**Please pm or review your answer!**_

_**Anyways I'm done here Ja ne!(See ya!)**_


	6. Chap 6 The truth of Tenshi Revealed!

_**Hey guys Im SOOOOOOO SORRY I know I havent updated in FOREVER plus I changed my name (which I'm probably about to change again to Izayoi_SwordMaster_Exorcist my cosplaying name CX) Anyways not much has really been going on lately XD I have just been waching new anime rocking out to the vocaloids, saving up my money for my last cosplay I have to finish for the con, and also trying to save up my money so ican get the XBox One(or PS4) coming out this or next year so i can play the new Final Fantasy Game thats coming out! ~Squeals~ My favorite FF character are Noctis Caelum (who is the new prince in the new FF tat coming out btw) Cloud Strife (Minna-san(everyone0:of course everyone loves cloud~deadpanes~) and Zack Fair (god his story is so sad i absolutley balled when I found out that Zack_(I dont disclaimer about FF sorry if you wanna know what happens go buy Finally Fantasy VII Crisis Core its the movie about the game and its graphics are simply amazing CX or you can buy the game but it was made in the 70s so the graphics are sucky but if you want to you can buy it for the Playstation 1 or 2 CX) **_

_**Anyways sorry about my rambling on about Final Fantasy I just love it so much CX now onto disclaimer!**_

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR THE CHARCTER I ONLY OWN MY TWO OCS CX**_

_**~does the Alois Trancy dance and claps ~ Ole! (cookie to all the Kuroshitsuji fans who got that CX)**_

_**One Chance at love REWRITE!**_

_**Chapter 6: Meeting the Leader**_

_**Where we left off...**_

_"Get up you two brats we have to get to the base before leader flips his lid." Sasori said helping us both up off the ground, and so our travels continued._

_Akuma's P.O.V._

Here we are again walking... Tenshi and I had both ran out of ideas to annoy the three Akatsuki members so we had started to give up. I sighed and looked at the ground before an idea popped into my head I ran up to Tenshi who was a few paces ahead of me seeing as I was lagging behind everyone else and whispered in her ear (Im gonna let it be a surprise and not tell you what they are planning just yet ~snickers evilly~)

Tenshi grinned evilly and handed me a tube of superglue which I dont even want to know where she got from I smirked grabbing the glue from her outstretched hand slowly creeping over to Deidara while he was distracted talking to Sasori about how art was fleeting. I then poured the glue into Deidaras clay pouch letting it mix with the clay and snickered softly. Well I could now rest assured knowing that Deidara won't be able to harm us or Tobi, and in A way its a win win for all three of us!

I sneaked away and locked eyes with Sasori no Danna he seemed to glare at me which made me gulp involuntarily oops I got caught. Although then Sasori did the unexpected he smirked at me! My thought went on over drive until I came to the conclusion: That must be his way of saying he wont tell though so I sighed in relief and grinned back and watched as he joined back into his conversation with Deidara.

Now to just wait for the right-

"HEY SENPAIIII!" Tobi Screeched pointing to Deidaras pouch of clay.

Crap! He is going to mess everything up!

Deidara visibly had a tick mark appear on his head as he sneered "TOBI WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT INTERRUPTING PEOPLES CONVERSATIONS,YEAH?" Deidara screamed and stuffed his hands into his clay pouch before bringing them up and going to make his clay bombs.

Deidara's P.O.V

I frowned oh Tobi was going to to get it this time un! He went way to far! Interrupting my conversations all the time! Tch, well now is the the time I teach him a lesson yeah! I stuffed my hands into my clay pouches and brought my hands up I was just about to make a clay bomb when I realised something was off I looked at the clay in my hand mouthes and examined how hard it was for them to chew up the clay until they finally gave up. I frowned whats wrong?

I leaned in closer to my hand ignoring the giggles from the two _strange_ girls behind me and instantly new what was wrong and instantly felt my anger rise to boiling point.

"TOBI!" I screeched grabbing a kunai from one of my pouches and throwing it at him.

"Senpai Tobi's Sorry SENPAIIIIIII!" Tobi yelled running away from me like the idiot he is.

Akuma's P.O.V

By now me and Tenshi were laughing out our hearts as we watched Tobi get chased by a very furious DeiDei-chan. Hah! I think I just gave him a new him a new nickname!

"Would you two shut up! We're here..." Sasori growled. I instantly felt my heart pound in my chest as I looked at the base that was a huge cave hidden behind a huge boulder much like the one that they have in Suna. I gazed at it and felt sadness pang into my chest This looks like the place where- NO can't think about it now! I can worry about saving Danna later! That is if I live past the meeting with Pein-sama.

Both Deidara and Tobi stopped fighting and Deidara instantly smirked evilly. "Finally I can get rid of these to un!" Deidara yelled happilly.

Deidara sinisterilly grinned at me and I could tell he couldn't wait to see us both dead. My heart sank but I shook my head and ignored it I mean after all does it really matter anymore? Even after coming here I knew Deidara would never love me back he is a arsinist who is also a rogue ninja!

I felt tears start to well up into my eyes but forced then back down as Tenshi patted me comfortably on the shoulder.

I glanced back over to the others and watched as Deidara did the jutsu to make the door open I relunctantly grabbed Tenshi's hand and guided her to the big bolder.

"Hurry up un" Deidara bluntly said. I growled and followed him and the others in with Tenshi trailing behind me.

The two Akatsuki members and one unofficial member led us down the never ending halls my mind became jumbled just trying to remember each turn we took so I eventually gave up and started to inspect things.

The walls were actually very detailed with paintings of birds or a typical midsummer day I gazed over to Sasori and instantly knew he had painted those the brush work was to perfected not to be his plus if Deidara (or me) every did something like this we would end up using a clay bomb to make it explode.

Art is fleeting after all so...yeah. Although looking at the details and the perfect color schemes made me also get Sasori's reasoning that art is eternal.

We continued walking down the tunnel until we came to a huge wooden door which was carved with the design of a dragon flying in a circle around the sun.

Sasori, Tobi, and Deidara all stopped in front of the door and motioned for us to go inside.

I visibly tensed up before knocking on the door and not seconds later I heard a deep voice say 'Come in."

I looked at Tenshi who nodded as we both opened the doors together. The light in this room was blinding so I had to blink several times till my eyes got adjusted to the light.

I gazed at the two figures of Pein and Konan. Pein was glowering down at us and Konan had an impassive face.

"Konan leave I would like to have a _private_ conversation with these two." Pein ordered sternly.

I glanced at Konan as she rushed past us with no expression what so ever being reflected into her eyes. We all waited until we heard the soft click of the door until I started to think of a plan to get us out of this " We will be fine after all this stuff always happens to the girls in fanfictions and they always somehow get out of it right?" I found myself thinking letting a small grin slip onto my face as I gazed at Pein the leader of the Akatsuki.

"So why is your name Pein anyways? Sounds alittle lame to me." I said bravely smirking, I watched as Pein's face twisted to pure furious. Before I could blink my body was pressed to the wall with Pein trying to choke me.

I gasped for breath and struggled against his strong hands which where holding me captive.

"Don't ever be so cocky around me ever again." Pein said bitterly hatred dripping from his words.

"Let Her Go!" I looked over at my twin as she screamed and used fireball jutsu on Pein.

Pein merely scoffed and tossed me onto the ground and dodged the attack easily.

I gulped dear god this doesnt look like it was going to be fun...

No One's P.O.V

The girls looked at there appearant foe one cocky the other calm and quiet.

"Now Relax before we get into a fight I would ike to ask you two some question.

"What kind of Questions?" The Miranda side of Tenshi asked her voice dark and scary which seemed to be no effect to the older more expierenced ninja.

"Heh well to start why is your chakra so much like one of my members and our unofficial member?" Pein growled out getting straight to the point.

"That's for us to know and for everyone else to never find out." Tenshi spit back evilly.

"Oh Well I guess I will just have to find out forcibly then." Pein said in a ruff tone as he charged at Tenshi.

Tenshi looked over at Akuma and yelled. "Run! Its Not safe here I have a strength like Tobi's so I will be fine just run and save yourself!"

Akuma looked scared for a moment before straightening her jaw and shaking her head roughly "No I'm Not Leaving you alone to fight him all alone!" She screamed back to the white haired girl.

"Gosh Darnit Akuma!" Tenshi yelled as she was pulled closer to Pein with him using his Deva Path Abilities.

"How about I do this for you?" Pein said going behind Akuma with blinding speed and hitting the back of her neck roughly causing her to pass out.

"Lets get this over with already..." Tenshi sighed her face holding no expression.

"Yes let's go I cant deal with you two any longer." Pein said getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm sorry Pein but I can not afford to lose." Tenshi said removing her mask showing her two sharingan eyes which were spining wildly with anticipation.

The girl and the ginger haired man clashed with ther kunais both just as strong as the other.

Tenshi and Pein both jumped back at the same time and pein Smirked "It seems your act has changed drastically from what they seemed like when you were with that girl and my subbordinates. Could it be that you are acting all joyful just to please your sister?" Pein questioned a vile smirk on his face as he looked at Tenshi.

"SHUT UP!" Tenshi yelled smashing her fist into his face causing blood to tricle down his forehead.

_The Past _

_Her life is a lie. Tenshi the girl who was supposedly sent to the orphanage as a baby and had Akuma and the nurses care for her as she got older. Although what only few knew that was a complete and utter lie._

_Tenshi was by no means raised in the orphanage her whole life in fact she didnt come to live there until she was nine, and boy were those nine years brutal._

_Tenshi had been the older twin of her and her sister her real name was Riu Tsubasa and her sisters name was Tenshi Tsubasa. Her mom had named her sister and her father had named her. _

_They were a family that was slowly falling at the seems. Riu had only known her sister for about 2 years before her sister was taken to an orphanage because her parents just couldn't support two children. _

_As the years slowly went by Riu became less talkative kind of person and aced at everything she had ever done. _

_Her and her mother wasnt very close and she was always getting compared to herlittle sister with her mom "We made a mistake since we cant tell you two apart we were supposed to leave you there and have my little angel stay with us." Her mother would always spat at her all the time which used to make her almost burst into tears but as she grew older she learned to ignore it._

_Her Father, Kurasai Mita was the only one she was close to he would always take her fishing and other things like that and when they were alone thats when he would show his true happy Go lucky figure he had always had._

_There was only one problem. Her father was never home. HE was almost always away on business trips while Her mother, Akiko Tsubasa was always at home with her watching over her. _

_This is where the abuse starts. Akiko hating her daughter for not being the right twin, beat the girl constantly leaving marks all over her skin whether it be bruises or scars from getting slashed with a knife._

_Riu didn't dare tell her father since she knew her mother would kill her and also she knew her father could virtually do nothing about it . _

_Riu had to hide her scars with long sleeved shirts and pants and had to blame her asphma as a source of getting out of gym and changing. Although the girl was secretly a expert at sports and athletics. _

_One day her father hadn't come back from work like he usually did at twelve o'clock in the middle of the night . She knew because these where the times of the day she charished was when her father was home. Not minutes later did the house phone receive a call and her mother answered it with that fake happy voice she always used until she really did see a REAL tear slip down the womans once cocky face. 'It couldn't be no NO!' Riu was screaming in her head as she watched her mother sob._

_Akiko slowly but surely then turned to Riu and told her the devastating news at which she had already guessed at. "Honey your f-father he died in a car accident today." Akiko said putting alittle strain on the word honey seeing as she still had the phone put to her ear. _

_Riu felt her whole body shaking and she screamed, screamed at the top of her lungs until she ran out of breath. Riu couldn't feel anything anymore the only person who truly loved her was now dead and she could do absolutely nothing about it._

_As Riu got older she began to shut herself in more then usual she had already been bumped up six grades because she was so smart and was always studying since she had nothing better to do._

_Akiko began to blame her daughter for the death of her husband and made Riu's torture even worse then what it used to be._

_Although Riu didnt seem to care like she had said after her father died she could not feel anything anymore. _

_But deep inside she secretly blamed herself too._

_Riu's teacher Saki Watarim who is also the school nurce was the first person to find out about the girl being abused. It was by accident really one day while Akuma was walking to class a snooty girl pushed her on the ground and her and her friends repeatedly kicked her until one of her old wounds opened up and began to bleed soaking her shirt in red. Thankfully a shy girl named Kimi Utari had seen the fight and ran to Watarim-san for help. Saki made it to the seen and sent them to the principal. _

_She then helped Riu up and took her to the nurce's office. _

_Riu was scared when the Teacher asked to take of her shirt so she could see the damage. She didn't want the woman to see her bruises and cuts!_

_Although she looked at the womans truthful face and complied.  
Watarim had gasped and quickly fixed the wounds before asking the girl hurriedly who had done that to her._

_Riu replied truthfully that it was her mother even though she was shaking with fear and nearly crying._

_Almost a Year later_

_Her Mother had been found guilty by the jury and sentence to live the rest her life in prison._

_Riu was very happy and was ecstatic when she found out this news._

_Riu was sent to a orphanage which happened to be the same one her sister had went to all these past few years._

_The care givers had gasped when they got a glimpse of the girl and immediatly took her to Tenshi._

_Tenshi was bedridden with a million of oxygen tubes hooked up to her and and IV while her best friend had left to go get her a get better soon present._

_Tenshi was surprised to say the least when she was little she couldn't remember anything about her past and now it was coming back to slap her in the face. _

_"R-Riu?" Tenshi stuttered as her eyes had began to water._

_"Tenshi!" Riu yelled and hugged the girl's small frame._

_Tenshi flinched and Riu instantly let go of the younger girl._

_"Whats wrong Tenshi? Are you sick?" Riu asked innocently even though she already new the answer._

_"Yes... I have Hantavirus." Tenshi looked down sadly as Riu gasped. (this is disease which is cause by rats and makes it a difficult for people to breath and most people die 1 to 2 days after being diagnosed because of lung failure)_

_"W-When where you diagnosed?" Riu whispered fearfully._

_"Three days ago...and Riu I don't believe I have much time left._

_Riu gasped and had to refrain from slapping her sister "What? No we just met and I still have to learn everything about you! You can't leave me not yet don't leave me like everyone else!" Riu cryed for the first time in years since her father dies she showed weakness crying while Tenshi Hugged her._

_"Sh Rui... Its okay.. So how is our family doing?" Tenshi asked casually alittle afraid that there family had died. _

_Riu spilled she said EVERYTHING that had happened to her these past 9 years while cry into Tenshi's shoulder Tenshi had a look of fright edged onto her face as she continued to hug Riu._

_"Shhhh it's fine it's fine. Don't worry mom can not get to you here I will not let her, and as for father no matter what mother said that was not your fault okay Riu?" Tenshi said coughing roughly into her elbow._

_Tenshi then told Riu about how her life had went at the orphanage and Riu found herself laughing at Tenshi's and Akuma's adventures and how silly the two were._

_"Riu I need you to make me a promise... I need you too promise me that you will stay by Akuma's side inplace for me please? I know she needs someone or she will end up going insane."_

_"But Tenshi-"Riu started._

_"Promise me Riu." Tenshi cut of coughing through half her sentence as she found it harder to breath._

_"I promise Tenshi." Riu said glancing downward knowing there was no winning against Tenshi._

_"Go-od" Tenshi Coughed out with a smile on her face just as the heart moniter stopped. _

_"Tenshi." Riu said shaking her lightly. "Tenshi?" she called again. No answer._

_"Tenshi!" Riu screeched just as the paramedics came in and took Tenshi away on a stretcher._

_Two men held her back as the girl tried to go after them. "Wait where are you taking her?! COME BACK!" Riu yelled tears flooding her eyes as she tried desperatly to get free of the mens hold on her arms. _

_"It's to late she's already gone stop struggling already!" One of the men spat bitterly and elbowed the girl in the stomach causing her to fall and clutch her stomach in pain._

_"T-Tenshi!" Riu yelled trying to reach one hand out towards the door where the girl had been taken._

_"Shut up!" The other man said injecting a syrum into the girls arm making her involuntary pass out._

_When the girl next woke up she was laying down in a small white bed she looked up and came face to face with a girl that looked exactly like what Tenshi had described to her the girl looked downward Tenshi her only family member who still loved her was gone._

_"Hey Tenshi Feeling better yet?" The girl asked kindly smiling innocently to Riu._

_Wait Akuma thought she was Tenshi! Her promise to Tenshi all the sudden floated to her head and she a crooked grinned much like Tenshi used to do. "Yep I'm Feeling all better now!" She exclaimed even though she was depressed and falling apart._

_"Great! The doctors said that said thta you made a great recovery and your allowed to leave! You ready to go?" Akuma asked grinning holding out her hand for Riu._

_"Yep all ready!" Riu said and hesitantly grabbed the other girls hand and got off the bed, and started towards the door to leave._

_"Oh wait Tenshi I almost forgot!" Akuma yelled and held up a tiny necklace that had a small pink heart on the chain._

_"Heres your get well present! I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything better I'm not very good at looking for gifts.." Akuma said sheepishly scratching the back of her head and looking away from the other._

_Riu looked at the present hesitantly took it as tears began to spring in her eyes no one had gotten her a present since her father died. _

_She stopped her tears and turned to Akuma with a joyfully look on her face. _

_"No its perfect I love it thank you Akuma-neesan!"Riu yelled and glomped Akuma she smiled a true smile which she hadn't done in years._

_"Y-You really like it?" Akuma said surprised as she was glomped and hugged her unofficial sister back. _

_"Mmm Hmm!" Riu nodded happily hugging her first ever friend tightly._

No One's P.O.V.

Riu smiled at that old memory a small stray tear falling down her face as Pein charged at her once again she dodged but not quite fast enough seeing as Pein just barely cut in her in the stomach.

"You think this hurts?" Riu said even though she had flinched at the pain. The girl stood tall and all the sudden her body began to glow and all those scars she had gotten growing up where revealed once again.

Pein's eyes seem to widen in interest as Riu screamed "You can't hurt me any more then what has already happened to me!" Riu used her sharingan and Pein jumped back expecting a genjutsu or something to happen but instead a small heart shaped necklace fell into the girls hands and she put it around her neck.

"Now Come on fight me for real this time!" Riu screeched her sharingan glaring evilly at the man in front of her.

Pein smirked "Very well then let's do this!" Pein growled jumping towards the girl to aim a rod at her heart but he just slipped straight through her.

"I told you I will not die so give this your all." Riu said ferociously as she threw a kunai at the Deva path pein.  
As if on cue all of the other five paths of pein appeared in front of her. Riu sucked in a breath.

"Fine then we shall." The Deva path Pein said as him and all the other Peins went after the girl.

Riu dodged easily with her sharingan activated being able to know what her opponents where going to do next.

"Amaterasu!" Riu yelled setting the Animal path pein and the Naraka Path on fire with black flames.

Riu coughed up blood as blood began to drip from her eyes Perhaps she shouldn't have done that yes Riu had seen the jutsu in action and new that it took a huge toll on a persons body but she had to try it but she had also never done this jutsu before and it was definetly coming back to hurt her.

Riu looked over and heard huge explosions and jumped back words just in time before the Asura Path shot bombs right where she had once been standing.

Riu was then pulled in closer to The Deva path as he pulled her close and stabbed her with his black rod.

Riu Screamed as she felt the rod lodge into her earlier wound in her stomach she felt the rod go completly through her and she found herself hanging in the air.

'No No! I will not die yet I got to live! For My parents, my twin, and Akuma!' Riu thought as she gripped both sides of the rod and began to pull the rod out of her stomach all the while coughing up blood.

"Why are you struggling? You are not going to win yet no matter how many times I hit you and smack you around you get back up anyways." Pein said his voice holding no emotion as he watched the young girl slide back down and then struggle again to get free of his chakra recievers as she finally fell to the ground and coughed up more blood.

"Because... I have someone important I need to protect even though she may be an idiot at times she is still my friend and I will not leave her!" Riu coughed roughly as she shakingly stood up again gasping for breath.

"I see... That is very noble of you. However, I will not allow this fight to go on any longer." Pein said as he stabbed the girl in her arm.

Riu twitched it hurt so bad! But she gulped and jumped away from th man infront of her only to be caught by a man in a orange mask of him she had respect for even though she had told Akuma she loved him she actually disliked him very much but she also had to have a little bit of respect for him. After all the mans genious had made him so powerful that he was able to fool virtually everyone in the Akatsuki and also start the fourth great ninja war.

Tobi or as some would say (DISCLAIMER) Obito Uchiha grabbed her hand in his vice like grip and snached the akatsuki ring from off her finger.

But before he could do that the girl did the sign for tiger and whispered "Me o Nusumu jutsu"(stealing eyes jutsu P.S. I totally made this up) and pointed her finger towards Akuma smiling faintly with her eyes closed as blood began to gush from her closed eye lids.

She opened her eyes and looked at the remaining Pein's and Tobi.

Her eyes where back to there original color and her chakra was almost gone but she still beamed at them as she coughed up blood.

"You knew you were going to die in this fight didn't you?" Tobi asked suspicously while looking at the girl.

"Yes I did." She declared and in a flash before either men could blink used what was left of her chakra to go to Akuma.

"Good luck old friend." Riu said and kissed the girls forehead. "Memori Kokan Jutsu!" (Memory Exchange Jutsu) She said doing three seals and then with the last of her Chakra did the seals for her final justu. "Yuso Jutsu!" (transport jutsu)Riu Yelled coughing up blood as she finished the jutsu and Akuma disappeared in a puff of smoke just as the two Akatsuki member neared her.

"Tch what a shame we lost the other girl , Well You know what to do" Tobi said as he walked off. "Oh and you are to tell me exactly what is in that girls memories next time I arrive here." Tobi added before disappearing into his dimension.

All of the remaining Peins nodded and turned to the Human Path.

The Human Path walked up to the half dead bleeding Rui and put his hand on the girls head pulling the soul from the girls body and taking all the information from her.

Nagato the real body who seen the memories through his Human Path Pein nearly flinched at the girls past but also had his eyes widening in disbelief There was a different world other then the ninja world where chakra did not exist?

Nagato looked skeptical but new it was the truth seeing as he was seeing her soul.

'Since this girl has destroyed both the Animal and the Naraka path she will make a good new body for the animal path.' Nagato sent this message to the Peins and they nodded before picking up the bloodied girl to now doubt take her to Konan and have the girls body healed and her hair dyed a ginger color before taking her here to Nagato where he would stick his chakra recievers into the girls body.

Nagato sighed frustrated now he must find a new Naraka Path. He thought of the other girl with black hair and smirked evilly Oh yes she would make a good Naraka path indeed all he had to do was find her and kill her.

_**AND... THAT'S A WRAP! Okay people first of all I'm SOOOOO SORRY that I killed of Tenshi or should I say Rui but I needed the story to be more suspenseful and thats all that was running through my mind and trust me as I was righting this Even I started to ball like a little baby because I killed her. The story has took a turn and went from light and happy to dark and very gory oh and I'm probably changing the description of this story seeing as the story has changed ALOT. I know I'm probably going to get hate mail for killing off one of my Oc's but like I said IM SORRY T^T. I hope everyone liked this VERY long chapter and I can't wait to update again I already have an idea on whats going to happen so I cant wait! **_

_**Also this chapter took me over THREE days to write because all I pretty much had for this chapter was 'Have Pein kill Tenshi' so yeah it took me a while to finally put this whole chapter together.**_

_**Anyways I hoped You guys Like this chapter!**_

_**Please Review or Pm me if you did! ~Gives Raviolli to everyone who read this little message~ There you go you all get Levi! If you dont know who that is he's from Shingeki no Kyoujin one OF THE BEST ANIMES EVER! JA MATA NE MINNA-SAN!**_


End file.
